


somewhere like heaven

by esports_person94 (psychedelic_iridescent)



Series: mitskiverse [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Couch Cuddles, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Sex, Public Display of Affection, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelic_iridescent/pseuds/esports_person94
Summary: "I need something bigger than the skyHold it in my arms and know it’s mine"(a one-shot sequel to "i've kissed you before but i didn't do it right", but also works as a standalone)
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Series: mitskiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546516
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137





	somewhere like heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nernball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nernball/gifts).

> a commissioned work for the lovely Nernball, hope you enjoy! :)  
takes place ~1-2 weeks after the end of "i kissed you before"
> 
> title, summary, and bookend lyrics are from "remember my name" by mitski

_ I gave too much of my heart tonight _  
_ Can you come to where I’m staying _  
_ And make some extra love _ _  
_ _That I can save til tomorrow’s show_

//  
  
“Dan, are you paying attention?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dan lies, because he’s been getting caught up staring at Arin way too often lately to admit it again. He’s like the heroine of a romance novel. Ben will for sure be able to tell what’s happening by all the telltale dips in conversation while they’re recording, and that’s more than a little embarrassing, but Dan can’t fucking help it. It’s not like he’s the one who decided that the dim light of the television flashing sporadic rainbows over Arin’s face in the near-dark of the recording room should be that flattering, after all. 

Arin catches him staring out of the corner of his eye and glances over at him, his expression equal parts confused and flattered. He meets Dan’s eyes with a half-smile on his lips and then turns back to playing. “I was just saying how weird it was that they never explain how she was able to turn into us in the first place. Nobody else in this game with those same exact powers can do that, so why can she?”

“Shit, man, I dunno. I haven’t understood even half of what’s happened so far,” Dan replies. It’s starting to get late, now, creeping into late evening, and Dan’s starting to get pleasantly drowsy, stifling a yawn against the back of his hand. “Y’know, I always assumed the reason I didn’t understand these games when I saw other people playing them is because I’d never played one myself, but now I’m starting to think maybe these games just make_ no fucking sense.” _

“You still haven’t technically played one yourself,” Arin points out, holding up the controller as proof. “You’re still just watching someone else play.”

“I mean, close enough, though,” Dan says. “I’d only ever seen other people play in, like, bits and pieces. I’d never seen anyone play anything close to the whole game before.” He settles more comfortably against the back of the couch, pulling a pillow onto his lap, and asks, “Do _ you _ even know what’s going?” 

“Oh, fuck no,” Arin replies jovially, and Dan collapses against Arin’s shoulder in laughter, nuzzling his cheek against the worn, soft cotton of his hoodie, breathing in the familiar scent. It’s mostly the distinct but indescribable scent of Arin’s house. Suzy always smells kind of the same way, but slightly different, because they live in the same house, and use the same laundry detergent, but use different soaps and shampoos and stuff, and everyone has their own kind of unique smell to them anyway, and Dan doesn’t realize he’s decided to start cuddling with Arin until it’s already happening. 

Still holding onto the controller, Arin lifts his arm, encouraging Dan to snuggle in closer, and then settles his arm around his shoulders when Dan does. Dan shoves away the pillow he’s holding and slides his hand into the pocket of Arin’s hoodie, resting his hand on Arin’s stomach and his head on Arin’s chest. He hears Arin’s heartbeat speed up when his character gets an unexpected wave of fire shot at her by a snake with a gun for a face and he hides his smile in Arin’s shirt.

Quickly defeating the gun-snake, Arin makes it to a save point. “I think this is a good place to stop,” he remarks. “Dan’s getting all sleepy over here.”

“I’m not sleepy,” Dan protests. “I’m just comfy. The lights are nice and dim in here, it feels all cozy and stuff.”

“That sounds suspiciously like something a sleepy person would say,” Arin replies. Dan giggles. “Next time on Game Grumps. Bye, guys.” Arin nudges the button with his toe to stop the recording and sets his controller down next to him. With his hands now free, he tucks a lock of hair behind Dan’s ear. Dan sighs happily, looking up at Arin with fond eyes. 

Arin smiles down at him. “Do you need to take a nap before we keep recording? It’s okay if you do, we can…”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Dan insists. “Really, I’m not that tired. I mostly just feel kind of…” He stares down at his own hand as he runs his thumb along the fabric of Arin’s hoodie pocket. “I dunno. Soft, I guess.”

“Soft?” Arin echoes, brow furrowing. “How do you mean?”

“Um…” Looking back up at Arin, he bit his lip. “It’s kind of hard to describe. It’s just, like, this feeling.” He rests a hand on the back of Arin’s neck and uses it to pull himself up enough to kiss him, throwing one leg over Arin’s and using the other to push up against the couch to gain extra leverage. Arin moves his arm down from Dan’s shoulders to wrap around his waist and hold him steady. 

The music of the save screen is repetitive and annoying, a looping three-beat piano tune that’s definitely not intended to be listened to for this long. It makes for a strange background but neither of them can be bothered to turn it off. 

Dan’s kissing him carefully and methodically, not in any sort of rush, and holding Arin close. He drags his tongue along Arin’s lower lip just as a tease and then continues kissing him without tongue like nothing happened. Arin’s hold around his waist grows tighter, and Dan smiles against his lips.

“Oh,” Arin says as he leans away for a moment to catch his breath. _ “That _ feeling.” 

Throwing his arms around his neck, Dan grabs some of the fabric of his hoodie in a fist, gripping it tight as he tilts his head to get the right angle to kiss him deeper, more passionately, and pulls his body tight against his. Arin makes a noise deep in his throat, sliding a hand up the back of one of Dan’s especially well-loved concert tees and running his fingers up and down the ridges of his spine. 

Dan shivers and Arin does it again, lingering at the small of his back where he knows he’s especially sensitive and sucking on his tongue to feel him melt in his arms. Dan gasps into his mouth, settling his knees on either side of Arin’s thighs and pressing their chests together. Arin aches over how small Dan feels in his arms, so delicate and fragile, and Dan’s heart feels like it’s about to explode from how safe and protected he feels being held tight against Arin’s warm, strong body.

“Hey,” Arin offers, his voice a deep, rough murmur. “Wanna come over?”

“To your house?” Dan asks. Arin nods. “What, like, now?”

“I was thinking...pretty much now, yeah,’ Arin replies, chuckling softly. “I don’t think we’re going to get much more work done like this.” 

“No, I mean,” Dan giggles, pressing his face against Arin’s shoulder. “Okay, sure. Pretty much now sounds pretty good to me. Yeah, let’s go.” 

//

The music that comes on the car radio as soon as Arin switches it on is outdated in that specifically eighties way that not many people enjoy, but always makes Dan feel more than a little bit nostalgic. It’s the soundtrack of staying up late watching infomercials as a kid, of going grocery shopping with his mom in the late evening after she got home from work, of his sister falling asleep in the backseat beside him as his dad drove through the night on long family road trips. He’s glad when Arin doesn’t change it.

Dan can’t quite sit still, still a nervous kind of turned on, half-hard in his jeans and overly aware of how the pilling fabric of his shirt feels too nice against his chest. “How, uh, how far is it ‘til we get to your place again?” he asks as Arin pulls out of the parking lot, lifting his hair up off his neck, grateful he’s not more prone to sweating. “In minutes, please, not miles.” 

Grinning, Arin replies, “About twenty.” He glances down at the clock. “Maybe thirty with traffic. Rush hour’s just now clearing up.”

The sky is a mix of rosy pink and bluish purple up above them, the short-lived hues of late evening. Staring out at it, Dan rests his arm on the ledge of the window, chin in his palm, enjoying the effect of such a lovely background behind the otherwise ordinary glowing neon signs of chain restaurants and department stores. Dan’s always found beauty in things that others wouldn’t necessarily see quite the same way.

“The sky’s gorgeous tonight,” Arin remarks, turning the radio up a little. “Is this station okay?”

“It’s perfect, actually,” Dan replies. “Everything’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Arin glances over at him, the streetlights and headlights passing over the fond look on his face. Dan bites his lip and looks away, grinning. The song changes to a slightly faster paced one.  
  
“This reminds me of one of the Sailor Moon end credits,” Arin remarks, turning onto the highway and gesturing at the radio. “One of the first season ones, but not the _ first _first season one.”

“Are there two different first seasons or two different end credits?” Dan asks.

“There’s a few different end credits,” Arin replies. “Well, I guess there’s also the first season of Sailor Moon Crystal, too, but that one doesnt really count. A lot of people don’t love that one. And I guess you could count all the different subs and dubs as different versions of the seasons.”

They pull right up into a stop-and-go traffic jam, stuck behind a rusty red Sedan with a license plate that’s a botched spelling of the word ‘freedom.’ “I guess when it comes to Sailor Moon season one, you have the fur-doom of choice,” Dan says. Arin laughs. 

The station they’re on starts playing a loud, obnoxious commercial for a carpet cleaning company, so Arin switches to the next station over, which is a college station so it comes in a little hazy but it’s playing this slow, soft, unique guitar solo so he leaves it on. Dan stares out the window up at the hills and the mostly obscured storefronts, the undersides of overpasses.   
  
Dan startles a little when Arin reaches over and squeezes his thigh, much higher up than could possibly be called decent.

“Sorry,” Arin grins. “Jumpy?”

“Just distracted,” Dan admits, squirming a little when Arin’s thumb lightly rubs at his inner thigh. “Arin, jesus, we’re in _ traffic.” _

“And?” Arin replies. “We’re stopped, and I’m touching your leg, not sucking your dick.” 

“Arin,” Dan says again, a bit more urgently this time, but he’s not grabbing his hand or shoving him away, so Arin keeps squeezing and rubbing, enjoying the way Dan’s trying not to squirm around hard enough to alert the surrounding drivers to what’s going on, seemingly unaware that his expression is blatantly amorous and aroused as all hell. “Oh my god, dude, keep it in your _pants."_

“I wasn’t gonna take it _ out _ of your pants,” Arin insists, tone light and grin mischievous. He glances down and grins wider when he sees Dan’s cock in his pants, fully hard and dressed to the left. He was rubbing so teasingly close to the head of Dan’s dick without even realizing it. No wonder Dan’s getting so squirmy. 

Traffic pulls forward, Arin pulls his hand back to operate the gearshift, drives forward, stops, and then glances over at Dan. His cheeks are pink and he’s biting his lip, staring over at Arin with half-lidded eyes. 

“I’m not gonna give you a handjob in the middle of traffic,” Arin tells him, “but god_ damn _ is it ever tempting.”

“Super tempting,” Dan says, nodding. “But also super illegal.”  
  
_ “Super _ illegal,” Arin agrees. “So we probably shouldn’t do it.”

“Kinda sounds like you’re still just trying to convince yourself, rather than me,” Dan remarks.

“I’m trying to convince both of us,” Arin admits. Traffic shifts forward about another car length; Arin pulls forward, stops, glances over at Dan then quickly averts his gaze. “Stop looking so damn _ kissable_, oh my god. I can’t even look at you.”

Giggling, Dan points out, “I mean, you _ can _ kiss me. _ That’s _ not illegal.”  
  
“Good point,” Arin remarks. He grabs Dan by the chin and kisses him hard. Cars move steadily forward around them; the car behind them gives them about a minute to kiss each other stupid before giving one quick, short honk. Arin gives the driver an apologetic wave and joins the flow of traffic.

“Oh my god, we just made out for so long we held up an entire highway,” Dan giggles.

“Yeah, we kissed for three whole seconds in moderate traffic, we’re basically criminals.” Arin grins. “Let’s go hide from the law at my place.”

“You never hide from the cops at your own house, that’s the first place they check!” Dan cries. 

Arin laughs. “Dude, you know we’re not _ actually _ running from the law?”

“Of course, I’m just saying,” Dan insists. “For future reference.”

“Okay,” Arin laughs harder. “Well, if I’m ever running from the cops, I’ll be sure to remember that.”

“I honestly can’t even concentrate on the words coming out of my mouth,” Dan admits, pushing his hair back and giggling nervously. “Fuckin’...god, Arin. You sure do know how to get me going.”

“Yeah, well,” Arin glances over at him, grinning. “I quite literally _ just _ sat here and weighed my options between sucking you off in the middle of an LA traffic jam, and _ not _ going to jail, and sucking you off actually _ very _ nearly won, so that’s certainly a thing.” 

“Full-on traffic blowies, huh?” Dan asks, running a hand through his hair and shifting in his seat. “Damn, and here I thought I was gonna get a handy at _ best. _”

“Nah, man,” Arin insists. “If I’m going to jail for public indecency, I’m at least getting your dick shoved down my throat in the process.”

“Jesus,” Dan breathes. He’s slouched low in his seat with his thighs shifted as far apart as they can go in the small space. His head’s tipped back against the seat and he’s pulled his hair into a tousled mess of curls. He glances over at Arin, his cheeks bright pink. “Uh, that is a _ lovely _ mental image.” Biting his lip, he asks, “Would you ever…?”

“It’s, um, it’s definitely been on my mind,” Arin admits. “There’s a reason I keep bringing it up.” He glances at Dan out of the corner of his eye. “So, uh, you didn’t have, like, any other plans, right? Can I suck you off tonight?”

“Fuck, of _ course _ you can,” Dan groans. He lets out a breathy, nervous little giggle and cries out, “God, Arin, you’re fucking _ killing _ me.”

“Sorry.” Arin glances up as they pass a sign. “Four more exits. Think you can make it?”

“Can we make it three instead?” Dan asks, biting his lip and shifting his dick in his pants. 

“No, sorry,” Arin replies, chuckling softly. “That’s, uh, that’s not where my house is.”

“Wow. You drive a hard bargain,” Dan giggles. “Okay. Four exits, and not one exit more!”

The radio station gets too faded to hear, so Arin switches back to the other station and turns it up. A soothing synth beat fills the car; Arin reaches over and grabs Dan’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Dan squeezes his hand and smiles at him, watching the brake lights pass over Arin’s face as he drives. He’s been getting caught staring at Arin way too much lately, but he doesn’t really mind. He thinks he could stare at Arin’s face forever, and he thinks Arin would let him.

//

The house smells pleasantly of cinnamon and fresh baked goods when they walk in. Arin makes a beeline for the kitchen to find the source of it while Dan toes off his sneakers and pauses to scoop up Otto, who’s wandered into the room and is meowing for attention. 

“Suzy left us cookies!” Arin announces, muffled by the cookie already in his mouth. Dan laughs, setting Otto down on the counter and taking the note from Arin’s hand.

_ “Hi Arin! :) _  
_ Made cookies for board games at Allie’s tonight! Saved you some!! _  
_ Be back around 11:30!!! _  
_ Love you!!!! <3 <3 <3 _ _  
_\- S”

“Was that a thing we were supposed to be at?” Dan asks, setting the note back down and taking a ghost-shaped snickerdoodle. “That board game night?”

“Oh, nope,” Arin replies, scratching Otto under the chin and eating another cookie. “It’s their version of a girls’ night. They have a whole girls-only DnD campaign. It’s pretty neat.”

“That’s super neat,” Dan agrees. He bites into the cookie and his eyes go wide. “Holy fuck, these are _ awesome.” _He shoves the rest of it into his mouth in one bite like he’s afraid someone’s going to come up and take him from him if he doesn’t.

“Suzy’s a goddamn baking genius,” Arin remarks, watching him fondly. “Especially anything sweet, she’s fuckin’ legendary at making. It’s insane.” He reaches out and swipes a thumb against Dan’s cheek. “You’ve got a crumb.” He laughs and clears a few more. “You’ve got many crumbs.” 

“Thanks,” Dan replies, leaning into Arin’s touch. Arin stays there after the crumbs are long gone, cupping his face as he stares deep into his warm brown eyes. He hears the sound of Otto hopping off the counter and walking away once he realizes Dan and Arin are focused on each other and he’s no longer the center of attention. 

“So hey. We’re not in traffic anymore,” Dan points out.

Arin looks around, feigning surprise like he’s just now noticed. “Shit, you’re right. We’re not.” He presses a kiss to the corner of Dan’s mouth, and Dan turns to meet him full-on, kissing him softly.

Dan grabs Arin’s hips, pulling him close so that Arin’s got him pinned against the counter, leaning into Dan to steady himself. Arin presses both hands to the countertop, framing Dan’s hips and trapping him in more fully. Dan groans deep in his chest and grabs Arin’s face with both hands, kissing him harder and deeper. Arin’s learned that Dan really has a thing for Arin treating him possessively - definitely nothing too rough, but moving him around and pinning him against things, taking the lead and letting Dan know that he really_ wants _ him...it never fails to have the desired reaction. 

There’s a hard bulge in his Dan’s jeans, pressing insistently against Arin’s thigh as they kiss. Arin’s pretty sure Dan’s actually been at least half hard ever since they made out in the Grump room. Arin’s not too proud to admit that he finds that _ stupidly _ hot. The desperation in Dan’s eyes when he grinds against Arin is fucking _ delicious. _

Bracing his knee against the cabinets to better stabilize himself, Arin uses one hand to tug up the back of Dan’s shirt, dragging his nails lightly against the skin, not hard enough to even leave scratches but enough to leave goosebumps in his wake, enough to leave Dan shivering against him as they kiss. Arin lifts the well-worn fabric up to the back of Dan’s neck, then Dan pulls away from the kiss just long enough to lift the shirt over his head himself and drop it behind him.

Arin runs his nails over Dan’s now-bare chest. Dan’s breathing picks up speed until it abruptly hitches as Arin catches the peak of a nipple with the nail of his pinky finger. He thumbs at the sensitive little pink bud, then pinches firmly, feeling it grow harder between his fingers. 

“Arin,” Dan gasps, falling against Arin’s chest and catching himself with a hand against the countertop. “Arin, fuck, my knees are going weak.” 

After shoving the plate of cookies backwards on the countertop until they’re safely moved far enough away, Arin grabs him by the hips and easily lifts him up to sit on the countertop. Dan clutches at Arin’s shoulders for support, a soft sound of surprise escaping his lips. “Holy shit,” Dan breathes, still clinging to Arin. “I always forget how fucking strong you are.”

There are certain memories so vivid in Dan’s mind that he could play them in full detail if he could hook a screen up to his brain somehow.

He was...maybe 23, 24? He pictures the apartment - he’d been 25. There had been a girl. Long legs, dark hair. They’d been drinking together at the bar a few blocks from his apartment at the time. He asked if he could walk her home and she said she wanted to walk _ him _ home and he’d misunderstood and protested and she’d laughed and kissed him.  
And so he let her walk him home, and he brought her inside and they kissed and he lifted her right up onto his counter and he reached under her tiny denim skirt and dragged her panties down her ankles, right off over her heels, and then he pressed his face between her thighs and...

“Arin,” he cries, because he sees where this is going and it’s moments like this, moments where he’s flashing back to vivid memories in his life and seeing himself now on the reverse side of things, that really make his stomach flip in the best way, because he’s never had someone lift him up onto a countertop and then go down on him, never thought he’d be in a relationship where it would be feasible for them to even _ try _ and lift him,and his heart is racing and his head is spinning and he’s pretty sure his dick has never been this hard in his life. 

Dan’s suddenly way too aware of every fold and layer of fabric he’s got between his cock and the open air, and very adamantly needs it to be none. He undoes the button-fly of his own jeans and shoves them and his underwear down together, roughly, past his knees. Arin makes an appreciative noise and leans forward to kiss Dan on the forehead once, quickly, before wrapping his hand loosely around the shaft of Dan’s cock.

“Fuck, are you sure?” Dan breathes, tipping his head back. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know, but I have to ask…”

“Believe me, I could _ literally _ not be more sure,” Arin insists. “Or do you just wanna hear me to fuckin’ beg for it? Do you just want to say ‘oh, please, _ please, _ Dan, please let me get that big _ gorgeous _ cock of yours on my tongue, please oh _ please _ let me suck your di--’”

Curling his fingers into Arin’s silky hair, he pulls on the strands and growls, “God, okay, okay, fucking do it.”

Not needing to be told twice, Arin immediately gets to work, dragging his tongue up along the bottom of the shaft and relishing the soft, sharp cry Dan lets out when he does. He grabs Dan’s thighs, pulls him closer to the edge of the counter, and drags his tongue along the head of his cock, flicking the tip of his tongue along the slit.

“Oh fuck, please, Arin,” Dan groans. He keeps one hand in Arin’s hair while the other gets buried in his own.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Arin asks, pulling off, licking his already slightly reddened lips and sliding his hand up and down Dan’s length. “What do you need?”

“Fuck,” Dan cries. “God, Arin, it’s been fucking _ hours_, don’t fuckin’ tease me.” 

“It’s been like, _ an _ hour,” Arin retorts.

“I’ve been sitting next to you on the couch all day,” Dan protests. He gasps as Arin flicks a thumb up against the ridge of his cock, right where the shaft meets the head. “Arin, _ fuck. _”

“Sitting next to me on the couch turns you on?” Arin asks.

“Not always,” Dan replies. “But, uh, sometimes, yeah.” He giggles. “I, uh, might have a teeny tiny crush on you. Don’t tell anyone.”

“Wow, really?” Arin grins. “Man, I never knew.”

“Yeah, I’m really good at hiding it - _ fuck_, Arin!” He slams an open palm down onto the countertop as Arin abruptly takes Dan’s cock back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. 

Dan’s fingers grip the edge of the counter as Arin bobs his head up and down as much of Dan’s length as he can take, his hand gliding up and down the rest of Dan’s shaft. Dan can hear his own staggered, erratic breathing echoing off the linoleum floors and tile walls of Arin’s kitchen. He bites his lip, tilting his head back, shaking his messy curls out to pour down over his bare shoulders.

It’s not Dan’s first time getting his dick sucked, he’s well past the point of being immediately overwhelmed just from the feeling of a mouth on him, but Arin’s doing a spectacular job of it, honestly, and Dan is absolutely losing his mind a little. Arin’s mouth is velvety smooth, warm and wet and perfect, and so skilled that Dan has to assume it’s not Arin’s first time _ giving _ a blowjob, either. That’s a conversation for later, though. Dan’s seen a collection of toys in Arin’s nightstand, so his blowjob-giving experiences very well might be either primarily or exclusively with synthetic cocks. Either way, now isn’t the time to ask. Dan’s just grateful for the relevant experience, regardless of what the rest of the cock-sucking resume might entail.

Dan gently cups Arin’s cheek in his hand. “You good?” Dan asks. His breath hitches when Arin looks up at him through his lashes, his eyes dark and pupils blown.

“Mmm-hmm,” Arin says around his cock, and the vibration of it makes Dan’s toes curl in his socks. Arin slides off, sticks out his tongue and drags it up and down the sides of Dan’s shaft, chuckling deep in his chest when Dan makes a noise like he’s dying. He switches over to giving light little kitten licks to the head of it while pumping his hand up and down the shaft, staring Dan in the eyes and grinning.

“Oh my fuck, Arin,” Dan moans. “You are _ killing _ me.”

“You keep saying that,” Arin remarks. “And yet here you sit before me, quite noticeably alive.” He takes just the head back into his mouth and sucks on it, his cheeks going hollow. Dan’s heel bangs against one of the lower cabinets as he grabs hold of Arin’s hair tight, gasping out a series of syllables that aren’t quite words. 

Arin bobs his head up and down his length, slowly taking more and more. Dan’s cock bumps the back of his throat; he chokes a little but doesn’t ease off, breathing through it. Dan is a gasping, moaning mess, sprawled out across the countertop. It’s an incredibly lovely sight. 

“I can’t last much longer,” Dan admits. He lets out a long, drawn-out moan, feeling the muscles of Arin’s throat fluttering around the head of his cock. “Ohh, god, it feels so fucking good, Arin. You’re so fucking good at this.”

Maintaining solid eye contact, Arin eases back until only the tip of Dan’s dick is still in his mouth. Then, still staring up into Dan’s wide, awestruck eyes, Arin slides all the way down to the hilt in one smooth motion, letting Dan’s cock hit the back of his throat right as he feels Dan’s thighs tense up beneath his hands. 

Arin swallows every drop of it, then slides off and sucks just on the head, like he’s desperate for more. “Jesus fuck, Arin, that’s enough,” Dan gasps, laughing shakily and gently pushing Arin away. 

He stands up, his lips rubbed red, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “What’d you think? Pretty good, right?” Arin asks, his expression confident and his voice slightly raspy.

“Fucking incredible, _ god_, get the fuck over here,” Dan groans, grabbing Arin by the hips and dragging down the waistband of his sweatpants until his thick, erect cock bobs out, the tip already wet with pre-come. 

Dan wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a passionate, bruising kiss. Arin groans into Dan’s mouth, burying one hand in Dan’s hair and running the other up and down Dan’s chest. 

Wrapping a hand around Arin’s shaft, Dan feels his cock throbbing, aching for release. Dan never thought he’d love the feeling of a cock so much, like steel wrapped in velvet, so smooth and satisfying to touch. Arin’s got a nice one, too, thick and hefty without being overwhelming, and flushed almost purple with arousal. 

Dan strokes up and down the length of it, Arin ducks his head and buries his face against Dan’s shoulder. “Love you so much,” Arin murmurs, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “Love your fucking hands. You’re so good to me.”

“Love you too,” Dan tells him, kissing his temple and smiling into his sweaty hair. “Feel good? You getting close?”

“Mmmm, mmm-hmm,” Arin replies, nuzzling his nose against Dan’s skin. “Put one of those ridiculously giant thumbs of yours to work and I think it’ll be all over for me.”

Dan snorts out a laugh, but does as he’s asked, repeatedly flicking the broad pad of his thumb up against the ridge of Arin’s cock on each upward stroke. Arin clings onto Dan’s shoulders for support, gasping and groaning until he finally shoots pearlescent white all over Dan’s hand and stomach. 

Giggling, Dan lifts his hand to his mouth and licks at the crook of his thumb, lapping up Arin’s release off his fingers. “That was _ very _ nice, baby bear,” he remarks. “Mmm, yours tastes different than mine.” He sucks his thumb into his mouth and then pulls off with a pop. “Good, though. I bet I could swallow, if I sucked you off.”

“You wanna try it sometime?” Arin asks. His tone is light and genuinely curious, without any semblance of pressure, and god, Dan just loves him so much.

“Maybe,” Dan replies honestly. “I have a pretty strong gag reflex. We’d have to work up to it.” He licks off another digit. “I like the idea of having your dick in my mouth, though.” He’s got it in his head, now, that reversal again, only this time he’s picturing himself in Arin’s place, the way Arin stared up at him through his lashes, his lips stretched wide around Dan’s cock, sucking down every drop of his release like he can’t get enough of it. Dan tries to imagine himself bobbing his head up and down Arin’s thick, erect dick, Arin holding his curls back with one hand and cupping his face with the other, feeling the tip of his own cock through Dan’s cheek…

“If it’s something you really wanna do, we can definitely work up to it,” Arin promises. Going by the dazed, amorous look in his eyes, Arin’s picturing it too. Dan grins.

Glancing around the kitchen, Dan adds, “In the meantime, though, we should clean this place up. I’d feel awfully bad if Suzy comes home to this mess.” He hops off the counter, tugging his boxers and jeans back up. “Sitting your bare ass on their countertop is not the _ typical _ way to thank someone for making you cookies.” 

“It is not,” Arin agrees. “To say nothing of jerking off their husband onto said counter.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s a whole different thing,” Dan giggles. “Most people would be very displeased if you jerked off their husbands. Suzy’s gonna be, like, at worst maybe like, ‘aww, without me?’”

“Suzy’s more likely gonna be glad we had fun and ask if wanna watch X-Files,” Arin tells him. “But that _is _provided we clean up this kitchen, otherwise she’s gonna be like ‘aww, Arin, you guys got jizz _ everywhere!’” _Arin’s impression of Suzy is fond and spot-on, and it gets Dan laughing so hard he doubles over. 

“That seems like a fair complaint,” Dan remarks between bouts of laughter. “You ready to start cleaning, Arin?”

“In a second,” Arin replies. “I’m grabbing another cookie.”

“Yeah, grab me one too,” Dan tells him, grabbing a dish towel and cleaning off his chest. “Oh my god, wash your hands first, you _ heathen!” _

"You literally just licked my jizz off your hand," Arin points out. "How many more germs could I..."

"It's _so_ different. It's so _completely_ different," Dan insists. "Dude, just wash your fucking hands! How am I _this_ in love with someone who was just about to casually hand me a fucking jizz cookie?"  
  
"Well, you are," Arin remarks, turning on the water in the kitchen sink. "You're fucking stuck with me." He sticks his tongue out at Dan, who giggles and shakes his head.

"Yeah, I think it's a life sentence," Dan tells him fondly, then wrinkles his nose. "Please tell me you're going to use soap. Don't look at me like that, oh my _god."_

//

_I need somebody to remember my name _  
_After all that I can do for them is done_  
_ I need someone to remember me _  
_ I need something bigger than the sky _  
_Hold it in my arms and know it’s mine_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! <3


End file.
